hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 June 2017
13:00:55 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 13:00:58 !seenon 13:00:59 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 13:01:03 !tellon 13:01:03 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 13:07:28 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 13:07:35 Hype 13:07:39 ? 13:07:53 That ping was so loud. 13:07:56 lol 13:08:01 lol 13:08:06 hui maarioblah :3 13:08:10 new AOI in w Carib 13:08:11 0/20 13:08:16 for later this week 13:08:20 wat 13:08:27 Yay. 13:09:26 kek Sarah Palteb is obviously blind since he hasn't heard about the new 0/20 AOI :3 13:12:28 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 13:13:20 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 13:16:52 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:17:24 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:21:33 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:21:40 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:22:10 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 13:23:04 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 13:23:35 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 14:31:41 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 14:31:59 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 14:32:08 !seenon 14:32:09 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 14:32:12 !tellon 14:32:12 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 14:32:16 !logs 14:32:16 Hurricane Layten: Logs can be seen here. 14:35:31 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 14:36:11 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 14:40:43 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 14:41:34 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 14:41:49 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 14:41:58 hui :3 14:42:01 x2 :4 14:42:16 A strong tropical wave has emerged from Africa today 14:42:36 and msot og the modelling is developing it 14:42:40 of* 14:43:03 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 14:43:11 hui :3 14:43:16 test 14:43:16 !say test 14:43:18 yay 14:44:10 "Satellite images also show a fairly 14:44:10 large convective area located a couple of hundred miles west of 14:44:10 where Calvin dissipated. This feature is moving quickly westward and 14:44:10 appears to be associated with the mid-level remnants of the tropical 14:44:10 cyclone." 14:44:25 I've been watching the new low 14:44:39 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 14:46:09 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 14:46:26 Yeah 14:46:29 20% Atlantic :D 14:46:31 gloet 14:46:33 glory* 14:46:35 >gloet 14:46:51 and a strong tropical wave has emerged from Africa as well 14:47:09 This Year, Storms landfall and effers to your country? 14:47:14 which the modelling develops in 5-7 days 14:47:59 My country near sea. Possible this year no storms effers. Storm effers to China 14:48:07 @Binbin storms will definetly landfall in the USA this season 14:48:15 yup 14:48:17 Thanks you 14:48:22 :p 14:48:43 a storm just hit China yesterday 14:48:50 yup 14:49:06 Do you do to in my area Typhoon 14:49:08 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2017_Pacific_typhoon_season 14:49:28 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 14:50:08 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 14:50:09 6 tropical waves in the Atlantic, of which 2 are strong 14:50:55 noice 14:51:03 Possible to 32 storms in Typhoon including 7 super typhoon in Typhoon by El Nino 14:51:07 there's the 0/20 14:51:12 yup 14:51:16 also a tropical wave 14:51:27 @Chap 14:51:46 @Binbin there's probably going to be a few C5s this yea r in the western pacific 14:52:14 theres about 2 C5's per year on average in the west pacific 14:52:24 Really? 14:52:26 yup 14:52:31 yeah 14:52:44 I am from Vietnam? 14:53:08 vietnam can be hit by western pacific and north indian ocean storms 14:53:22 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:53:24 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 14:53:26 :P 14:53:28 hi MH 14:53:37 hi Huipercwane 14:53:39 :3 14:53:45 kden 14:53:54 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 14:54:32 Oh my god 14:54:36 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 14:54:45 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 14:54:55 Vietnam in Western Pacific 14:54:57 Binbin seems familiar to me 14:55:02 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:55:04 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:55:30 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:55:35 nice 14:55:38 Hi 14:55:43 Hi you 14:56:07 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 14:56:08 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 14:56:09 !seenon 14:56:09 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 14:56:12 !tellon 14:56:12 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 14:56:27 @Laythe Tropical Userstorm Bin has existed for about 2 weeks kek 14:56:38 lol 14:56:46 Do you play to Minecraft? 14:56:50 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:56:53 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:57:24 i haven't in 3 years (lenny) 14:57:35 I have an account, though 14:57:37 lol 14:57:39 but eh 14:57:43 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 14:57:55 I need to change my avatar to erase old "memories" 14:57:59 -!- Perismol has joined Special:Chat 14:58:09 hui Chap's sock :3 14:58:10 :4 14:58:24 no 14:58:31 ah yes Peri, you joined after my request for you to join 14:58:34 also what if this layout and why 14:58:34 :3 14:58:34 :3 14:58:41 : 14:58:42 :3 14:58:44 :3 14:58:45 :3 14:58:46 :3 14:58:47 :3 14:58:47 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 14:58:47 :# 14:58:48 :3 14:58:48 :# 14:58:48 :# 14:58:49 ;# 14:58:50 :3 14:58:51 ;# 14:58:51 ; 14:58:51 3 14:58:51 3 14:58:51 3; 14:58:52 3:# 14:58:52 #: 14:58:52 3; 14:58:52 3 14:58:53 3:## 14:58:53 ;3 14:58:53 ;3 14:58:53 # 14:58:54 :3 14:58:54 3;3#: 14:58:54 3;3 14:58:54 3;3 14:58:55 ; 14:58:55 :3 14:58:55 ;3:3 14:58:56 ; 14:58:56 ;3 14:58:56 : 14:58:57 :3 14:58:57 33333 14:58:58 :3 14:58:59 3 14:58:59 ;3 14:58:59 ;3 14:58:59 :3; 14:58:59 #;# 14:58:59 :# 14:58:59 3 14:58:59 3 14:59:00 3:# 14:59:00 ;3 14:59:00 :3 14:59:01 3 14:59:01 3:# 14:59:01 #3 14:59:02 ;3 14:59:02 ;3 14:59:03 33:3#: 14:59:03 3; 14:59:04 3;3 14:59:04 #;3 14:59:04 ;3 14:59:04 :3 14:59:05 3 14:59:05 #: 14:59:05 3;3 14:59:05 @3 14:59:05 ;3 14:59:06 (#)@(@W@@!@W@ 14:59:06 3;3 14:59:06 :3 14:59:06 3; 14:59:07 £@:3 14:59:07 #:3 14:59:07 ;3:# 14:59:07 3 14:59:08 3 14:59:08 3 14:59:09 nmj 14:59:09 3;3 14:59:09 #;3:3;3:# 14:59:09 3; 14:59:09 3;3 14:59:09 gn 14:59:10 :#:3 14:59:11 What the? 14:59:11 3;:# 14:59:13 n 14:59:14 n 14:59:14 n 14:59:15 n 14:59:15 n 14:59:15 n 14:59:15 n 14:59:16 n 14:59:16 n 14:59:16 nn 14:59:16 n 14:59:16 n 14:59:17 n 14:59:17 i mke saen 14:59:18 nnn 14:59:18 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 14:59:18 nhc 14:59:19 nhc 14:59:19 nhc 14:59:20 nhc 14:59:21 nhc 14:59:22 nhc 14:59:23 nhc 14:59:24 nhc 14:59:24 nhc 14:59:25 nhc 14:59:27 is 14:59:28 is 14:59:28 in order to get to chat i have to fish out "random page" and get to the chat from there 14:59:28 is 14:59:29 is 14:59:29 is 14:59:32 the 14:59:33 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 14:59:33 the 14:59:34 the 14:59:35 the 14:59:36 the 14:59:38 lord 14:59:38 lord 14:59:39 lord 14:59:41 lord 14:59:42 lord 14:59:42 i 14:59:43 am 14:59:45 also i like how only one of chaps emotes worked when spamming 14:59:50 kfsfdksdfaskdfkaeif 14:59:54 Do you do to Tropical storm Merbok landfalls in Hong Kong and Taiwan 14:59:57 ? 14:59:59 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 14:59:59 what 15:00:06 i remember that 15:00:08 :? 15:00:13 hwat 15:00:15 no 15:00:16 2017 Pacific Typhoon Season 15:00:23 not bes emoji turned to real 15:00:25 i cri 15:00:40 Merbok was pretty damaging 15:00:49 ur a merkbob 15:01:19 or, at least I think it was 15:01:31 sPeri/s Merkbob pls :3 15:01:33 because how could an STS do no damage when landfalling 15:01:34 :3 15:01:47 k 15:01:52 k :3 15:01:58 k :4 15:02:06 :p 15:02:11 anyone notice how :4 looks like a bird 15:02:31 pls :3 15:02:33 ?? gasp ?? 15:02:39 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 15:02:42 (illuminati)?? 15:02:44 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 15:02:45 i think 15:02:46 nOW 15:02:49 I was so caught up in tracking 92E-to-become-calvin that I forgot to track other invests so I was suprised when Merbok formed 15:02:49 noT** 15:02:51 birds arent allowed on HHW, so pls :3 15:03:24 lol @Chap 15:03:25 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 15:03:35 :3 15:03:46 Chap's sock pls :3 15:03:51 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 15:04:26 15:04:26 Two tropical waves are passing over the Caribbean and Central 15:04:26 America. Please see the tropical waves section for more details. 15:04:26 Numerous strong convection is inland over S Mexico and Guatemala. 15:04:26 The pressure gradient between Atlantic high pressure and lower 15:04:26 pressure associated with the Monsoon Trough is generating moderate 15:04:26 to fresh east to east- southeast winds over the Caribbean basin. 15:04:26 Winds are strongest over the Gulf of Honduras and along the 15:04:26 northern coast of Colombia. Upper-level ridging from the Gulf of 15:04:26 Honduras to the central Caribbean is combining with an upper-level 15:04:26 trough passing over the eastern Caribbean from Puerto Rico to 15:04:26 central Venezuela to create a subsident environment over the basin 15:04:26 which is inhibiting deep convection. 15:04:28 --- 15:04:31 Three tropical waves are moving westward between the coast of 15:04:31 Africa and the Lesser Antilles. Please refer to the Tropical Waves 15:04:31 section above for details. A weak surface trough off the Florida 15:04:31 East Coast from 30N79W to 26N79W is supporting isolated showers 15:04:31 and thunderstorms along the Florida coast west of 78W. This trough 15:04:31 is expected to persist for the next 12 hours. A surface trough is 15:04:31 located over the central Atlantic from 29N59W to 24N59W. 15:04:31 Scattered showers are within 120 nm of the axis. A weakening 1020 15:04:31 mb surface low is centered near 29N38W. No deep convection is 15:04:31 noted. Otherwise, broad high pressure covering the Atlantic from 15:04:31 the Azores to the Carolinas is generating moderate trades north of 15:04:31 the ITCZ to 22N between the Windward Islands and 30W. 15:04:41 img="s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2d/b2/c7/2db2c7f65bdd32def2e2dced40909687.jpg" 15:04:47 doesnt work 15:04:50 img="media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2d/b2/c7/2db2c7f65bdd32def2e2dced40909687.jpg" 15:04:58 img="ak0.pinimg.com/236x/2d/b2/c7/2db2c7f65bdd32def2e2dced40909687.jpg" 15:04:59 Rappy removed the code 15:05:04 what 15:05:06 why 15:05:08 yup 15:05:17 who's Rappy? 15:05:18 and whos rappy 15:05:18 pretty much what we want to know 15:05:25 kden Peri 15:05:32 A Wikia Staff member 15:05:34 ^ 15:05:41 but wHY 15:05:51 add it back? :4 15:05:54 nope 15:06:08 thats why we have discord :3 15:06:26 because staff dont invade us 15:06:50 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 15:07:15 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ :3 15:07:16 :4 15:07:26 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 15:08:04 palten czech discord 15:09:24 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 15:10:30 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:10:40 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 15:10:51 Eh? 15:11:43 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:12:06 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 15:12:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:12:34 very dead chat 15:12:46 Oui,oui :3 15:17:49 the new wiki header looks cringe 15:18:54 Very in 2017 Pacific typhoon season (Binibin0111) 15:19:02 Hypothetical Typhoon 15:19:35 mfw< drama 15:19:35 http://i.imgflip.com/1qtapd.jpg 15:20:37 le drama 15:20:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:23:03 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 15:27:21 http://i.imgflip.com/1qtbdz.jpg 15:27:23 lol 15:28:10 kden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:10 He's our L1G god 15:28:11 kden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:11 He's our L1G god 15:28:14 kden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:14 He's our L1G godkden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:14 He's our L1G god 15:28:17 kden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:17 He's our L1G god 15:28:20 kden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:20 He's our L1G god 15:28:21 kden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:21 He's our L1G god 15:28:22 kden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:22 He's our L1G god 15:28:23 kden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:23 He's our L1G god 15:28:24 kden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:24 He's our L1G god 15:28:25 kden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:25 He's our L1G god 15:28:26 kden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:26 He's our L1G god 15:28:26 kden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:26 He's our L1G god 15:28:27 kden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:27 He's our L1G godkden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:27 He's our L1G god 15:28:28 kden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:28 He's our L1G god 15:28:29 kden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:29 He's our L1G god 15:28:34 kden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:34 He's our L1G godkden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:34 He's our L1G godkden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:34 He's our L1G godkden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:34 He's our L1G godkden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:34 He's our L1G godkden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:34 He's our L1G godkden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:34 He's our L1G godkden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:34 He's our L1G godkden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:34 He's our L1G godkden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:34 He's our L1G godkden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:34 He's our L1G godkden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:34 He's our L1G godkden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:34 He's our L1G godkden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:34 He's our L1G godkden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:34 He's our L1G godkden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:34 He's our L1G godkden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:34 He's our L1G godkden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:34 He's our L1G godkden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:34 He's our L1G godkden MH - Today at 4:27 PM 15:28:34 He's our L1G god 15:28:38 :3 15:32:28 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 15:32:33 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 15:32:42 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:33:14 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:34:08 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 15:34:19 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat 15:34:23 LOL 15:34:24 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 15:34:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 15:35:00 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 15:35:41 :p 15:41:58 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 15:44:06 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 15:55:14 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:55:18 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:55:29 Eh? 15:55:59 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 15:57:53 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:57:56 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 15:58:26 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 16:02:25 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 16:02:27 -!- Perismol has joined Special:Chat 16:02:29 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 16:02:31 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 16:06:07 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 16:06:39 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 16:06:39 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 16:12:57 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 16:14:35 :p 16:21:28 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 16:22:36 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 16:22:53 hui :3 16:22:56 x2 :4 16:26:45 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 16:35:48 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 16:36:10 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 16:36:36 wuss poppin b#tches 16:36:55 lol I have no idea why I said that 16:37:25 okay then. 16:37:36 kden SM 16:38:14 k, I'll post the navbar image 16:38:25 god pls nu 16:38:59 http://prntscr.com/fjbl86 16:38:59 it's not that bad, other than the navbar color which looks quite bad 16:39:41 yea I like it 16:41:24 ^^^^^ 16:41:35 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 16:42:56 okay, I'll post it then 16:43:07 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 16:44:00 kdo it 16:44:15 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 16:44:46 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 16:44:56 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 16:45:11 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 16:45:42 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 16:46:02 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 16:46:32 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 16:46:50 aaaaand done 16:47:58 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 16:48:09 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 16:50:45 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 16:52:27 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 16:52:50 bob 16:54:53 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 16:55:48 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 16:56:11 hui :3 17:00:01 Hi 17:00:59 -!- Minecraft8369 has joined Special:Chat 17:02:55 Message from a FANDOM user 17:02:55 A FANDOM user 68.41.218.253 17:02:55 Magenta fan!! Take that, Jack Spero! 17:02:55 3 hours ago 17:03:02 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 17:03:06 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:03:06 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:03:15 the threads show the IP of a user that isnt logged in now :p 17:03:26 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:03:38 smallI'm pretty sure they always showed that 17:03:56 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:04:19 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:04:48 nope :p 17:04:49 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:05:16 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:05:27 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat 17:05:33 "Some Chat messages will be added to the whitelist - Chat-live2, Chat-start-a-chat, Chat-join-a-chat, Chat-ban-option-list, Chat-status-away." 17:05:33 yay 17:05:33 now we can finally edit those cringe messages 17:05:46 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:05:50 yay :3 17:06:24 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:25 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:06:55 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:09:07 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has left Special:Chat 17:10:42 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:10:43 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:10:43 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:10:48 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:10:48 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:10:53 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:10:54 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:10:56 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:11:00 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:11:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 17:11:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 17:11:30 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:11:35 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:12:38 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:13:14 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:13:44 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:15:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat 17:15:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 17:15:52 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:15:56 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:15:57 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:15:58 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:15:59 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:16:01 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:16:31 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:16:55 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:17:25 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:17:32 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:18:18 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 17:18:39 hui :3 17:19:49 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 17:20:08 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 17:20:49 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 17:21:20 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 17:21:49 -!- Chapsteck4yurlipis has joined Special:Chat 17:21:56 hui :3 17:28:28 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:29:04 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 17:29:40 Lol Pacific exhausted its active years I think 17:29:53 :p 17:31:05 Adrian through Calvin didn't even get beyond 45 mph 17:31:15 :p 17:31:18 thats a sign the Pacific won't be so lucky this year 17:31:33 yep 17:31:59 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 17:33:29 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:33:29 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:33:59 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:34:12 hui :3 17:34:53 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 17:35:42 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 17:35:47 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 17:44:52 -!- Brickcraft1 has joined Special:Chat 17:51:36 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 17:52:06 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 17:53:57 -!- Brickcraft1 has left Special:Chat 17:57:33 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 17:58:08 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 18:00:32 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 18:00:43 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 18:01:10 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has left Special:Chat 18:01:14 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 18:01:28 -!- MonseurRoussil1997 has joined Special:Chat 18:02:07 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 18:02:37 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 18:02:55 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 18:03:00 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 18:03:15 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 18:03:17 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 18:03:40 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 18:04:14 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 18:04:44 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 18:11:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 18:12:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat 18:18:23 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 18:20:10 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 18:20:40 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 18:21:08 -!- Money Hurricane has joined Special:Chat 18:21:38 -!- Money Hurricane has left Special:Chat 18:22:23 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 2017 06 13